


It's Not One-Sided

by ObsessedWithLeviHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithLeviHeichou/pseuds/ObsessedWithLeviHeichou
Summary: Eren Jaeger is freshman at University, learning the ins and outs of college life. On day one, he meets an interesting character, who soon shows him that not everything comes from one source, and rarely are things as one-sided as they seem.





	It's Not One-Sided

“Eren! Eren, you’re going to be late to psych.”   
Eren’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of his very concerned blond friend and roommate, Armin.   
“W-what time is it?” Eren mumbled in the semi-lit dorm room.   
“It’s already 9 in the morning, you gotta get up! It’s only syllabus day, but you’ve still gotta get to class.”   
Eren sighed and slowly pulled himself up from his mattress. He swung his feet out to the side, yawned, and hopped down from his bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt out of his open closet, and quickly got dressed.   
Do I need to brush my hair? Eren pondered, as he did a quick brush of the teeth. Nah.   
“Eren, you really gotta go. It’s 9:05, and class started at 9. Your professor is going to hate you.” Armin was pushy, a little too pushy for Eren’s taste. But, Armin was Eren’s childhood best friend, and the friend who kept him in line, so there was a mutual respect between them. The two had decided to attend Gurtholdt University together, a fairly large school within the cushy Stohess district, much different than their tiny community colleges in Shiganshina and Trost. It was a generic Liberal Arts university, with no specific outstanding traits or majors, but Eren and Armin fell in love with the campus. It was large, had quite a few restaurants and amenities, and the dorm rooms were fantastic. It was everything they’d dreamt of, and possibly more.   
Today was the first day of Freshman year. Armin had chosen to be an English major, with a focus in Journalism, and Eren had chosen to be a Political Science major, without a specific focus. Of course, Eren never really thought ahead much.   
“Oi Armin, are you walking with me to class?” Eren asked, halfway out the door with only a pencil and a notebook in his hand. Armin glanced over from his too-full backpack, with a stack of lined paper between his teeth. He aggressively nodded his head, shoved the paper in the bag, and slung it around his shoulders. The boys walked out of their dorm room, down the stairs, and across campus. Eren had his first Psych 101 class, and Armin had British Literature. As such, the boys were in different buildings. Eren headed to the Trost building, which was designated for social sciences, and Armin headed for the Hermina building, which was designated for English and language classes.   
“Good luck!” Eren called, as he smiled and waved goodbye to his friend. Armin waved and smiled back,  
“Good luck Eren! Don’t screw it up!”

~

Eren entered Trost, and headed for the classroom 103. It was 9:15; Eren was 15 minutes late to a 50 minute class on day one. He shook his head as he opened the closed door, to a lecture hall of 50 students. The professor waved to Eren and smiled at him as he walked up the side stairs to a seat very, very far in the back.   
“You must be…” His professor began,  
“Oh, I’m Eren Jaeger.”   
“Oh good! I’m so glad you decided to come today. Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself, since you’re late?”  
Eren grimaced. Damn, you really did this to yourself. He thought, as he thought of the four generic things every freshman introduces themselves with.  
“I’m Eren, I’m a freshman studying Political Science, I’m from Shiganshina, and my favorite color is green.” His professor, a petite redhead, nodded in approval and clasped her hands together in a joyful manner.   
“Good morning students, again, I’m Dr. Ral. It’s very nice to meet you all. Online on the class website, you should all see our syllabus. Of course, you should have all been able to find your books and materials online as well. Please make sure to purchase the book, as we will be using it for every class and every student should have one handy!” Eren rolled his green eyes. No way in hell I’m buying that shitty book for this shitty class.   
A boy near the front raised his hand.   
“Yes, Connie?” Dr. Ral answered.   
“So like, we really need the book for a 100 level course? Like, we really need it? Cause I need money to get food too.” Dr. Ral slowly nodded her head as a “yes,” and the entire class turned to look at the idiot who had asked. Connie was a short kid with a buzz cut, huge eyes, and apparently a knack for saying horrendously stupid things. Dr. Ral then continued,  
“Connie, if you want to have the best experience at Gurtholdt, then I suggest you create the best experience for yourself. If your best experience is failing your courses and ordering takeout, then that’s your choice. However, I don’t think pity points are a good way to motivate students, so please don’t be upset when you receive a grade that reflects your effort in class.”   
Two students gasped, one “ooo-ed,” and one guy in the back yelled, “Ha! Got em.”   
“Now, are there any more questions? If not, your only homework for me today is to write me a list of 5 things you consider important to yourself. It can be any 5 things, but they cannot be outside factors, like a friend. They need to be internalized. That is all! Have a wonderful two days.” Dr. Ral clasped her hands together again, and smiled. She really did seem nice, and she seemed to have a good handle on what she was doing. The class was let out at 9:25, which gave Eren 30 minutes to amble around campus before his next class, which was German 101. Eren’s family was from Germany, so Eren figured the language couldn’t be too hard to pick up, as he had heard his grandparents and parents speaking it fluently before they died in a car accident.   
Eren meandered through the Trost building, admiring the random bulletin boards and glass displays. There were four floors to the building, and each floor contained 10-20 classrooms. The classrooms alternated between larger lecture style halls on the first two floors to smaller, more compact classrooms to fit 20-30 on the upper two floors. Each floor was representative of the level of class, so most 100 level classes were on the first floor, 200 second, and so forth. He ascended the stairs, and walked through the top floor, which contained the professor offices and the smallest classrooms. This floor had a student/faculty lounge, with a Keurig, sink, microwave, fridge, some couches, a few televisions, and four desktop computers. Eren noticed that the room seemed quiet, and unsettlingly unused for how large the school was. None of the couches had wear marks, despite being slightly out of style, and the computers and televisions had no scratches, marks, or dust on them. Whether it was unused, or just abnormally spotless, Eren still fired up the Keurig and made himself a nice cup of Donut Shop coffee. Underneath the white marble counter with the Keurig, microwave, and sink, there was a small fridge with an assortment of coffee creamers. Eren grabbed the hazelnut creamer, as it was his favorite, and liberally poured it into his coffee.   
As Eren placed the creamer back inside the fridge, he turned around to see another student standing in the doorframe.   
“Sup?” Eren said, while tilting his head up in a fairly douchey manner. The boy in the doorway squinted slightly, like he was irked.   
“So, I guess you’re going to use all of my coffee for the rest of the semester? It’s expensive you know.” The boy said, with a monotone voice and an air of superiority. Eren frowned.   
“This is the student lounge, right? Aren’t the staff supposed to supply the coffee and stuff?”   
The boy tilted his head up to the ceiling, and blew air out of his nose. He sharply brought his gaze back to Eren, and looked him directly in the eyes.  
“Look, I buy the coffee in this lounge. Nobody ever really comes in here, and if they do, they leave a mess. If they leave a mess, they get directed to me, and they never seem to return. If you want to make your shitty coffee here, clean up your fucking messes or else I’ll have to chat with you too.”  
“Aren’t you chatting with me right now? If you talk to everyone like that, that’s probably why they don’t want to come in here. What are you, the coffee Nazi?” Eren retorted, slowly getting angered by the tone of voice the other boy was using.   
“Don’t be stupid, I’m not a fascist, I just have OCD.” The boy replied deadpan. He began to turn around to leave, but slowly turned back to face Eren.   
“I’m Levi, by the way.”   
“Eren. Nice to meet you?”  
“Yeah, your pleasure.” Levi turned around to leave, and walked out of the door. Eren walked to the doorway, but by the time he got there, Levi had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! I used to write LevixEren fancfics way back in the day, like years ago, and this is my newest attempt. I really enjoy the whole college/uni AU, so I really hope you guys like this as much as I liked writing it!!!!


End file.
